This invention relates to a method of optimizing the efficiency of the exhaust system of a turbomachine, for example, a gas turbine engine. Exhaust system optimization is an important factor in overall engine efficiency, particularly since even small improvements in exhaust system efficiency translate into large performance benefits for the engine. Prior art approaches to optimizing exhaust system efficiency rely on “rule of thumb” guidelines to provide guidance in determining exhaust system parameters. Limited computational fluid dynamics (CFD) and/or scale model testing has been used to help determine the best candidates for further testing and development. However, these approaches possess an inherent degree of unreliability and do not necessarily result in an optimized design, as well as also requiring a much longer period of time than is often permitted or possible within an overall development schedule.
The method disclosed and claimed herein provides the ability to generate a large number of realistic engine and engine component geometries at one time, to move quickly to a drafting model, and to pull together all information that are produced by the design-influenced gas flow fields.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a method for optimizing the efficiency of an exhaust system of a turbomachine includes the steps of selecting a plurality of turbomachine exhaust system parameters for comparative analysis, varying at least some of the parameters to define a plurality of discrete exhaust system configurations, and converting the plurality of exhaust system configurations to corresponding solid model forms. Corresponding parametric meshes are generated from the solid models and CFD is carried out on each of the meshes to generate exhaust system performance data for each of the plurality of exhaust system configurations. The performance data is processed to provide comparisons of the exhaust system efficiency of each of the plurality of exhaust system configurations.